


brick walls || dreamnotfound one shot

by mudbugz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cliffhangers, Confessions, Confusion, Crushes, DNF, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Questioning, Random & Short, Short, lmk why im crying and writing fics about minecraft men, thinking thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudbugz/pseuds/mudbugz
Summary: dream fights his thoughts of confessions and admirations for his best friend. hiding behind walls of secrecy and confusion. the wall begins to crumble and the truth begins to slip but he realizes he may not be the only one hiding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	brick walls || dreamnotfound one shot

**Author's Note:**

> ive literally never written a fanfic or anything but i was bored one day and wanted to test my abilities so ... im embarrassed LMAOJAOIDS

# brick walls

dream settles onto the couch pulling his knees to his chest facing george, whos already facing him criss-cross applesauce with a faint smile on his face. every little thing he does sends unexplainable swarms of butterflies into dream's chest. _another brick added._ they discuss how their day went and dream can’t help but to keep glancing at george’s lips. he tries to fight the urge but it’s like a magnet. george pauses in between words and clay looks up at him growing red thinking he's been caught. 

“are you alright..?” george raises a brow slightly with a pinkish tone lingering on his cheeks and nose. _“so fucking cute.”_ dream thinks to himself immediately wincing at his own thoughts regretting that they even crossed his mind. _another one._ “clay..?” dream quickly comes back to reality realizing he was staring while having an argument in his own head. “hm-“ he quietly chokes out in embarrassment, searching george’s eyes as if it would give him any clue as to what he said before. dream finally catches the faint words and quickly holds his breath hearing the name ring through his ears. that name. HIS name. it sounds so sweet on the brunette's lips yet sends electricity through dreams veins like a drug. he grows red hearing it over and over in his head like an echo. a dangerous echo that threatens to knock down his invisible brick wall of confessions and admirations. “i asked if you’re alright..” george tilts his head with slight concern. “i uh- yeah-“ clay nods with a knot stuck in his throat. george nods a little in return, not convinced of his hesitant answer.

tension grows thicker between them. they’re sitting a foot or two apart but every minute and every second george's eyes seem to pull him closer. dream couldn't look away. he was going to break. “when im around you i get all nervous..” confessions slip off of his tongue like ice. _the wall cracks._ he pauses at his own words as does george. “oh.. i’m sorry” george apologizes mistaking his slip-up as a complaint. “no- not.. not in a bad way..” dream shifts his gaze away scared that if he looks george in the eyes that the wall between him and the truth will tumble down. george takes a second trying to decipher dream's quiet words “not bad...?” dream holds his breath as if it’ll stop him from thinking his uncomfortable yet consuming thoughts of admiration. another brick in the wall comes loose when dream glances up at george and catches his brown eyes staring deep into his as if george is trying to see what’s going on in his head. “i get butterflies..” this short and seemingly insignificant phrase takes the air out of george’s lungs. 

after a few seconds of confusion and contemplation, george settles for “oh- butterflies-?” lingers of this familiar feeling remain in his own chest. every time he sees his best friend his mind spirals with thoughts of how it would feel to lay in his arms or to have his lips on his own. immediate guilt washes these thoughts away and replaces them with only grains of what they were before. _“you can’t think that way george. you shouldn’t think that way”_ he often reminds himself. _“he’s your best friend.”_

 _“he’s your best friend.”_ dream thinks the same thoughts. _he’s your best friend..._ dream quickly tries to regather the fallen pieces and restrengthen the wall of what he thinks is peace. _it will ruin things._ he begins to panic as his confessions come barreling back at him with regret. “i’m sorry- i don’t know why i said tha-“ “i get them too..” clay freezes at the interruption. his brain desperately tries to make these words make sense. _“i get them too..”_ _" **i** get them **too** "_  
_he gets them too..._


End file.
